Meaningless
by EternalxBliss
Summary: After the painful fight with Sleepless, Ritsuka is left with confused feelings. Is Soubi really sincere in his words? Shounenai, fluff. My first fic! Hope you like it!


If you don't like shounen-ai, yaoi, shouta-con (boy + boy pairings), I strongly suggest you go back. Don't say I didn't warn you.

This is my first fic!! w00t! It's definitely not lemony yet… I'll get to those as I gain more experience writing fanfics.

------------------

"Ch'... That jerk. Why am I always so messed up when I'm with him?" he threw his blankets over his head and buried his face into his pillow. The young sacrifice's eyelids felt as they weighed a ton, and soon he gave up all attempts to stay awake. Heavy lids slowly shut as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"**WO98NO74A11T0005**"

The mysterious line of random letters and numbers swirled restlessly in his mind, haunting the boy's dreams.

"SEIMEI!!" Ritsuka found himself running towards his older brother's silhouette that was far in the distance. "SEIMEI!! Please wait for me!! WAIT!" he felt like he was trudging in deep, thick mud, unable to go any faster than if he was walking. The fragile body began to shake from the strain, and Ritsuka's knees bucked under him, throwing him onto the ground. He looked up, but Seimei's shadow was slowly disappearing into the heavy mist. "NO!! SEIMEI!! COME BACK!!" Ritsuka reached a trembling hand out in front of him, but all he saw was the long line of codes, seared painfully into his palm.

-black out-

A blinding light pierced through as the cat-eared boy opened his still-heavy eyelids. He felt nauseous and weak, unable to move from his bed. Groaning painfully, he attempted to turn over and look at his digital clock, but let out a small hiss of discomfort as pain immediately jolted up his back.

The back of his right hand, where his mother had previously punctured deeply with a fork, had started to hurt again. Ritsuka grunted as he sat up in bed, forcing himself to get dressed.

Downstairs, he opened the medicine box, rummaging through before pulling out some cold pills, and popped them in his mouth.

Soubi….

Images of last night's excruciating fight with Sleepless came pouring into his mind.

_Between you and me, the rules of the universe are reduced to nothing. Ritsuka is my law, and the reason I exist. _Soubi had said that after their battle, in a dreamy voice without feelings, as if it wasn't even Soubi that was talking.

Those hypnotizing words repeated itself in Ritsuka's mind, squeezing his heart so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"S-Soubi…" the young boy choked out involuntarily. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted so much to be with the tall, strong man right now. To be wrapped and pressed against his warm chest and let his worries flutter away like a butterfly. To be held tightly and never let go, to spend an eternity in the embrace of that beautiful, sandy haired Fighter. To be loved by his Fighter. Thinking about Soubi made him feel even more lightheaded. _The One who is ordered and the One who carries out the orders…_Ritsuka thought depressingly. _Is that all we are?_ He rested his head on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily, fighting back warm tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Soubiii…." The first tear fell from his tightly closed eye. He held the side of his head tightly. It felt as if his mind was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Yes, Ritsuka..?" the all too familiar voice whispered hoarsely into his ear. Ritsuka gasped sharply as he was pulled into a tight embrace from behind. The rush of the scent of tobacco mixed with that distinct smell came flowing into his nose.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka breathed, blushing hotly as he gripped onto the older man's powerful, yet slender arms. He heard the blond chuckle lowly.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka? Did you miss me that much?" The black-haired youth shivered slightly as Soubi rested his chin between his two cat ears, holding him closer. With a long, thin finger, the Fighter gently wiped away the tear that trailed down his young Sacrifice's cheek. "There, there. I'm here now. I'll be here for you, forever." Soubi gave another gentle squeeze.

Feeling as his heart was about to leap out of his mouth, Ritsuka broke free of his warm embrace for a split second, swerved around and leapt onto his tall fighter, slinging his arms around his neck, while standing on his toes.

Slightly shocked, Soubi stood stiff for a moment before relaxing and sliding his hands around the young boy's slim waist.

"You promise..?" Ritsuka mewled in a small voice, his face still buried in Soubi's chest, listening to his steady, calming heartbeat.

Soubi smiled warmly down at his beloved sacrifice.

"I promise."

He lifted the small, fragile chin upwards so he could see deep into the violet eyes. Ritsuka's face had turned a light shade of pink, and became a darker shade as Soubi lightly brushed his hand against his smooth, soft cheek.

Ritsuka could feel his heart skip a beat as his fighter's face came descending upon his own. Those gentle, glistening sapphire eyes, deeper than any sea, lightly fluttered shut as his warm, moist lips brushed against his own, before softly pressing against it, sinking them both into a warm, never-ending pool of desire and tingling warmth. The only thing going through Ritsuka's refreshed mind was Soubi; the only thing that mattered to him right now was Soubi; the only person he desired to be by his side right now was Soubi. With Soubi's arms wrapped around him forever, he felt as if he could close his eyes and drift into an eternity of tranquility. As long as he had Soubi, he couldn't care less about anything else in the world.

"I love you, Ritsuka…" Soubi purred into the velvety strands of black hair.

Fighter and sacrifice stood there for what seemed like forever, holding each other, basking in the peaceful morning sunlight.

OWARi


End file.
